Family!
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity and Laurel have a common thing...and secret...what is their secret? What Oliver and Sara will see? Oliver will understand that he isn't the only one who is going though hell and he still is but who will give him this lesson?
1. Chapter 1

**_That's the last update from new stories! This is about Laurel and Felicity's background! I thought if i make them friends will make Oliver crazy...and it would be fun._**

**_I hope you enjoy it and review!_**

**_Sorry for my mistakes English are not my first languege!_**

_**Family!**_

**Oliver POV**

Me and Sara were casually talking in the foundry when suddenly the door opened and Felicity run down the stairs and she was wearing a sport bra and sport shorts, those we use for Track Team, and she was talking on the phone.

Felicity: Percy! I would be there! You are not going alone to this, you have me, Grover and Thalia and Annabeth, Nico we are going to be with your mum when your sister will come to life!

She didn't notice us and she left her phone down and went to her table she bend down and pressed her hand to the wall suddenly the wall disappeared and she pulled a bag and when she open in it she pulled a bronze sword, it was sharp and looked deadly. What was she doing with that thing? She could killed herself!

Suddenly she took the sword and start swinging and she looked pretty balanced with it she went to the dummies and put them around her and she said.

Felicity: Okay Felicity imagine is Luke and his minions plus your grandpa trying to kill you and everyone like you, what you do? Remember "Sharp Blade shall rip" I'm the one that will do that.

Suddenly she turn to us and lock gaze with me but I was sure she didn't see us, she closed her eyes and when she opened them her green eyes now were stormy blue, she let a scream and swing her sword and be headed all the dummies in three seconds then she jumped on a dummy and ripped it apart then she did a flip on the air and landed on the ground to her feet and the sword was swigged in the air. She waited for three seconds and the dummy fell apart. She was happy because she smiled then she went to the bag and said to her sword.

Felicity: Thanks Dad. Suddenly the foundry smelled sea water and Felicity chuckled and her sword suddenly became a pen, a pen that I had seen a lot of times before! Then she put it inside the bag and pulled an arrow bag and then a bracelet, she shook bracelet and then it became a crossbow!

Felicity: Thank you Cousin Apollo and Artemis! she said and the arrows and bow shined. They were made out of gold?

She aimed one of the not so destroyed dummies and she shot them and with one shot she got eight dummies that were at least ten feet away from each other. How did she do that?

Sara: She is good! Sara whispered in my ear. I couldn't believe that my Felicity had that violent side.

Suddenly her phone rang and she let the bow and arrows bag down and picked the phone.

Felicity: Hey! Annabeth! So what time Seaweed Brain's mum is giving birth? Yes and then we go train the newbies!

She said good bye to her friend and then put her stuff in the bag plus a box that had some weird writing on it. Is she in Mafia or something?

Me: Felicity? I said and she jumped as she grabbed her sword and aim it in my throat. Her eyes were still stormy grey.

Felicity: How long have you been standing there? She asked with cold glare. What is wrong with her?

Me: Why are you point the sword at me? I am not going to hurt you! I said in a calm voice.

Felicity: Well the same thing Luke said and now he killed half of my family why should I believe you, rich boy? She said in a cold voice. Who is Luke!

Me: Who is Luke? I asked her as I tried to take a step towards her but she slightly scratched me and blood start running.

Felicity: He was a friend another rich boy like you and now he sided with my grandpa and killed my friend Stella! She said suddenly I saw Sara holding behind her a bottle of water she splashed it on her head and Felicity gasped when she opened her eyes again they were the usual sea green.

Felicity: What happen? What you guys doing here? She asked as she hurried to but her sword and crossbow and arrows in the bag.

Me: Who are Luke and Stella? I asked at her looking at her. When she heard those names she froze.

Felicity: I was in War Stance, wasn't I? What did I said? She turned to us and her eyes seemed hurt and distant.

Sara: War Stance? Why would you have a War Stance? She asked as she closed Felicity's bag and Felicity sat on the ground.

Felicity: What did I said? She asked me and when she looked at me I could see that her eyes had waves in them…sea waves!

Me: You said that the guy Luke killed half of your family and then a girl named Stella. What happen?

Felicity: Oh! Gods! She said as she stand up and start pacing back and forth and her hands running through her hair.

Sara: "Oh! Gods"? Why you said that? She said as she tried to approached her but Felicity motioned her to not take a step back.

Felicity: Whatever I'm going to say it might sound unreal or weird or impossible but trust me out there are things that supposed to be a myth but they aren't they are pretty much alive and trying to kill people like me. She said in a dead serious tone. What is she trying to say?

Sara: They chase girls that are working on IT Departments? She said trying to content her laughs.

Felicity froze and she glared at Sara: No, you idiot. They chase Demigods. You know half God half human, or else halfbloods or half immortal. And trust me it's not funny when you are target. She said in a cold voice.

Demigods?

Me: Demigods? Are you kidding right? I said.

Felicity: If I was kidding why am I still alive? I'm lucky I turned 27! Others the don't get to turn 12 years old!

Sara: Okay if you say you are a demigod then who is your Godly Parent? Jesus? She said still laughing.

Felicity: No! Poseidon, God of the Seas and Earthquakes and Hurricanes. She said as she stopped pacing and faced us. We both had our faces shocked.

Poseidon as in the Greek God?

Me: Greek Gods aren't alive. I said.

Felicity: Then why don't you check for yourself? She said and took the bag and went upstairs and before she leaves she turns and said:

Felicity: My half brother's mum is giving birth so I'm going to New York and I don't know for how long I'll be gone so see ya! And with that she left!

Sara: She is crazy! Greek Gods aren't alive! She said in disbelief.

Suddenly her eyes shot open in realization!

Me: What is it, Sara? I asked worried.

Sara: My sister! She used to go in Camp every summer in Long Island! A camp named…Half Blood! And this is where she is now!

Me: Okay, then let's go and check it out! I said as I made a step to get my jacket but Sara slapped my hand.

Sara: We can't! People like me can't get inside without invitation! She said as she went to panic mode.

Me: Then we will find a way to get inside! I said with my arrow voice.

I had a feeling that something weird was going on…it really was because I remembered summers that Laura was disappearing and I couldn't contact her till the school or college start again.

**Laurel POV**

I can't believe it! One of my best friends' brother's mum is having a baby and we are all excited because she would be the first baby that would be mortal and she could pass through the barrier without invitation! Oh! And she would be able to see through the Mist!

Well a little thing you don't know about me is that I'm a demigod...my Godly Parent is Ares God of War. I met Felicity Smoak when I had run away from home and somehow I found a satyr, Lewis Miller and we became best friends after we left Starling City we went to Coast City and as we walked through a bad neighborhood we saw a man slapping a girl and pushing her out of the house, the girl had blond hair and her body was full of cuts and bruises! We went next to her and help her stand up from that day and on Felicity Smoak was part of our little group.

She told us that her step dad was beating her up and accusing her for killing her mother but Felicity wasn't the one to blame since she didn't knew that the big "dog" that crushed the car was a hellhound send to kill her! We explained to her what we are and she start wondering who is her Godly parent and Lewis was sure that Felicity was daughter of Athena, I didn't knew how daughters' of Athena looked like so I didn't say anything.

After long weeks of stealing and hiding, fighting monsters and taking care of each other we made it to the North part of the country, New York! There I we followed Lewis and he was leading since he knew where we were heading. The next two days we were on full warrior mode we had killed so many monsters we lost counting and Felicity had fully healed from the scars and bruises her step dad gave her.

I on the other hand I had run away because my mum told me that my dad wasn't my dad and I felt like I don't belong with them so I run away.

Lewis didn't run away he was looking for newbies and he found two so his mission was to lead us to Camp Halfblood.

I was 12 years old and I knew who my Godly parent was and Lewis was 14 years old, Felicity was only 11 years old and had no idea who she was.

When we managed to pass the barrier we headed to the Big House and from that time and then I was in Ares' Cabin and Felicity in Athena's because she looked like them.

The years past and I was visiting the summers and Felicity was staying in Camp since her monster of a step dad was still out to get her.

When she became 17 at her birthday we got the new her step dad died in a deep pain because someone stab him! That day we went out of Camp and celebrate it, there she told me she got accepted in MIT and that she would be the first student at 17 years old that would go to MIT!

After that day she went away and studied. On my 20th birthday she came at camp and told us she graduated earlier and that she had adopted a daughter, Stella Smoak, she brought her to Camp and there we learnt she was another demigod and Felicity saved her from a monster.

Stella was 14 years old when she got claimed as daughter of Apollo but her life ended short…she escorted Percy Jackson, Felicity Smoak, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood to the first quest and she died protecting Grover from a monster…

When they came back Felicity was divested she swore to River Styx to haunt and kill Luke but soon enough she realized that holding all that anger inside you isn't good so she decided to find a job and she did in Queen Company in the IT Department after that we became more glued to the hip she was living next to me and my dad, she helped me through the loss of Sara and mum's, she help my dad sober up and she kept me sane. Every summer for the last five years we helped the Camp to train demigods and Felicity with her siblings, Percy and Tyson, went on more quests.

The life was…good…normal till Oliver Queen decide to come home. Tommy and I with Felicity were really close she help also Tommy stop being the player he was.

Felicity was a blessing just like her name in Greek! Even though she swore never let a herself fall in love because of her troubled past, those six months after Tommy died I saw her drifting away, I drift away we tried hard to fought the loss of Tommy in our little group but I also sensed that Felicity's spare time went somewhere else and I knew she kept secrets from me but knowing her I let it slide.

Oliver had no idea how close me and Felicity were and I also could see Felicity's eyes lighting a little when Oliver was calling her on the phone and we were together, and I hated him for not making up his mind about who he wants. I didn't loved the way I used to, not after Tommy.

And now that my sister, Sara, decide to raise from the dead, which I knew she wasn't dead because when they lost at sea I prayed to Lord Poseidon to keep them safe or at least protect them from the dangerous but I guess Lady Aphrodite was angry with Oliver and Sara that put them through hell.

Anyway now I'm in the car with Lewis and Felicity and we saying jokes while I drive. Lewis got married last year to Maria Williams she is daughter of Dimitra and now they were moving in the same building with me and Felicity. All of us were so happy for them and it was weird at first because NO ONE had understood that those two were dating since they were 15 years old! And one day Lewis in the Breakfast at Camp proposed to her in front of us….it was so romantic that even Clarisse, my half sister, cried and Clarisse never cries in front of others!

Lewis: So Felicity you got busted by Oliver and Sara, huh? He said as he was smirking. He always liked those kinda moments when we got busted by our mortal family while we were doing things only Demigods do. And he was the one that had drove Felicity up to the wall by telling her she should tell them her secret and after all Lady Artemis told us who the Vigilante is.

Felicity: Unfortunately I did and when I told them the truth they laughed their ass off! Unbelievable! She said shaking her head in disbelief.

Me: Well Sara always asked me what I do to that Camp but my mum never let me tell her the whole truth. I only told her that the Camp is at Long Island in New York. I didn't tell her where. I said as I noticed a motorbike next to us and I knew it was Oliver's. Suddenly Felicity slumped the brakes and she screamed.

Felicity: YOU WHAT? SHUT UP LEWIS! She yelled and hissed and Lewis was laughing his ass off unfortunately it was near summer and we had out windows open and Oliver saw and heard us. His eyes had a fire when he looked at Lewis and then Felicity and me….he was jealous! I hope for Felicity because Lady Aphrodite told me that me and Oliver weren't meant to be.

Lewis: Geez! Woman! She just say the location she didn't give her the exact number! He said between laughs and thankfully it was a red light so we didn't have problem and we could fight till the light went green something that I'm sure is going to happen.

Felicity: You know what…you are right they won't find the place! But next time no one invites his mortal family at Camp!

Lewis and me: Sorry momma! We said faking that we were sad and Felicity glared at us and then cursed when she saw Oliver looking at us confused.

Then Lewis shouted: Girls! Our song! He said and he came forth and blasted the sound to the full and we start singing.

Looking at you, looking at me  
Your eyes kinda cut like a dagger  
But even when you're messing with me  
You can't really mess with my swagger

Felicity sang.

And you can try to get me started  
But I don't even care  
Cause I can see you're jealous of me  
At the end of the day it don't matter

Lewis sang next.

_[Chorus]_  
Cause if you go and going act like that  
I'm gonna tell you get get get back  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)

All together.

And if you go and going front like that  
I'm gonna tell you take 2 steps back  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)

I sang

Cause I,  
I wanna get up off the ground  
And you,  
Are gonna turn yourself around

Don't push me  
(What, what?)  
Don't push me

Lewis sang.

Don't know why you thinking that you  
Can get to me like a disaster  
Cause Imma be ignoring you  
You're thinking that you're fast but I'm faster

Felicity sang.

And you can try to get me started  
But I don't even care  
Cause when it comes to keeping my cool  
I-I-I-I am the master

Lewis and Felicity sang together.

_[Chorus]_  
Cause if you go and going act like that  
I'm gonna tell you get get get back  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)

Me and Felicity sang together.

And if you go and going front like that  
I'm gonna tell you take 2 steps back  
Don't push me  
(Said don't push me)  
Don't push me  
(Said don't push me)

I sang.

Cause I,  
I wanna get up off the ground  
And you,  
are gonna turn yourself around  
Don't push me  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)

Felicity sang.

Now get, get back  
(Get, get what?)  
Get, get back  
(Okay, okay, okay, okay)  
I said get back  
(I said it, I said it)  
Get, get, get back  
(What, what, what, what)  
Get, get back

All together sang.

Cause if you go and going act like that  
I'm gonna tell you get get get back  
Don't push me  
Don't push me

All together sang.

And if you go and going front like that  
I'm gonna tell you take 2 steps back  
Don't push me  
(Man, don't push me!)  
Don't push me  
(I said don't push me)

Felicity sang.

Cause I,  
I wanna get up off the ground  
And you, are gonna turn yourself around

Don't push me  
(Said don't push me)  
Don't push me  
(Said don't push me)

We finished all together!

After the song finished we were laughing our asses off and panting and when Felicity glanced to my window we saw that Oliver was shaking his head in disbelief and that make us laugh harder and I could feel my ribs hurting.

It's our song because one time we were out of a club we heard that song and Felicity start behaving that way the song said and we saw that it was good for her to be fearless even if it meant to be bad ass or an asshole or even letting her anger get the best out of her.

**Oliver POV**

I went to Felicity's house but she wasn't there then I saw Dective Launce and he told me that Lewis a common friend of Laurel and Felicity came and took them and they were heading to New York for family matters of Laurel's and Felicity's Greek side of the family. He also told me that Laurel wasn't his daughter….that left shocked but more shocked let me that Felicity and Laura were friends and no one told me anything! And one of the shocking things is that Laurel is half Greek, I already knew about Felicity being half Greek from the background check I did after I revealed her that I'm Arrow.

I called Sara and she told me she was going to meet me in the Long Island in New York. So I mount my motorbike and head to the exit of the town. Suddenly I was stuck in a red light just in the connor after Laura's and Felicity's block of flats and I stopped next to a car that apparently were talking about something I didn't care but their voices were loud enough that even if I didn't want to hear it was impossible!

Guy: So Felicity you got busted by Oliver and Sara, huh? He said as he was smirking. As I turned around to see them I gasped. It was Felicity and Laura in front seats and a guy in the back seat!

Felicity: Unfortunately I did and when I told them the truth they laughed their ass off! Unbelievable! She said shaking her head in disbelief.

Does she expect us to believe she is a demigod? Wait a second! Laura knows?

Laurel: Well Sara always asked me what I do to that Camp but my mum never let me tell her the whole truth. I only told her that the Camp is at Long Island in New York. I didn't tell her where. She said as she noticed me. Suddenly Felicity slumped the brakes and she screamed.

Felicity: YOU WHAT? SHUT UP LEWIS! She yelled and hissed and Lewis was laughing his ass off. Laura was smiling at her friends…how long have they been friends? Is Felicity dating Lewis?

Lewis: Geez! Woman! She just say the location she didn't give her the exact number! He said between laughs.

Felicity: You know what…you are right they won't find the place! But next time no one invites his mortal family at Camp!

"Mortal family" Why what are they? Laura is just like Felicity? Lewis is like them?

Lewis and Laurel: Sorry momma! They said faking that we were sad and Felicity glared at us and then cursed when she saw me.

I was beyond confused!

Then Lewis shouted: Girls! Our song! He said and he came forth and blasted the sound to the full and they start singing. I didn't even knew they had a song! Or that they could sing!

Looking at you, looking at me  
Your eyes kinda cut like a dagger  
But even when you're messing with me  
You can't really mess with my swagger

Felicity sang.

And you can try to get me started  
But I don't even care  
Cause I can see you're jealous of me  
At the end of the day it don't matter

Lewis sang next.

_[Chorus]_  
Cause if you go and going act like that  
I'm gonna tell you get get get back  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)

All together.

And if you go and going front like that  
I'm gonna tell you take 2 steps back  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)

Laurel sang

Cause I,  
I wanna get up off the ground  
And you,  
Are gonna turn yourself around

Don't push me  
(What, what?)  
Don't push me

Lewis sang.

Don't know why you thinking that you  
Can get to me like a disaster  
Cause Imma be ignoring you  
You're thinking that you're fast but I'm faster

Felicity sang.

And you can try to get me started  
But I don't even care  
Cause when it comes to keeping my cool  
I-I-I-I am the master

Lewis and Felicity sang together.

_[Chorus]_  
Cause if you go and going act like that  
I'm gonna tell you get get get back  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)

Laura and Felicity sang together.

And if you go and going front like that  
I'm gonna tell you take 2 steps back  
Don't push me  
(Said don't push me)  
Don't push me  
(Said don't push me)

Laurel sang.

Cause I,  
I wanna get up off the ground  
And you,  
are gonna turn yourself around  
Don't push me  
Don't push me  
(Don't push me)

Felicity sang.

Now get, get back  
(Get, get what?)  
Get, get back  
(Okay, okay, okay, okay)  
I said get back  
(I said it, I said it)  
Get, get, get back  
(What, what, what, what)  
Get, get back

All together sang.

Cause if you go and going act like that  
I'm gonna tell you get get get back  
Don't push me  
Don't push me

All together sang.

And if you go and going front like that  
I'm gonna tell you take 2 steps back  
Don't push me  
(Man, don't push me!)  
Don't push me  
(I said don't push me)

Felicity sang.

Cause I,  
I wanna get up off the ground  
And you, are gonna turn yourself around

Don't push me  
(Said don't push me)  
Don't push me  
(Said don't push me)

We finished all together!

WOW! They were amazing singers! Who knew they could sing like that! I wonder what the story behind that song…is. Then they were laughing and I kinda felt like I didn't know Felicity or Laurel? How long have they been lying?

The green light came and horns knocked me out my thoughts. I brought the engine alive and I follow the car that was next to me. I followed the car lost in thoughts about what if whatever Felicity told us was true and if it is what dangerous has been through.

**Felicity POV**

My life had been…far from normal. I lost my mum in car crash because of hellhound! I was only 6 when that happen after that my step dad was dick! He used to beat me till he was bored enough! I lot of days he stopped when I was unconscious. At the age of 10 things changed….to the worst….he brought men and they used beat me and forcing me to do "stuff" with them…one day I didn't cooked dinner because I was stuck at school which they also used to beat me and bullying me and my "dad" threw me literally to the street with a bag of all my bloody clothes.

Then I met my best friends Laurel and Lewis. They told me what I was but they didn't know which my Godly parent is. We've been through a lot of things.

The next years till I turned 17 years old were normal…on my birthday I learnt that my "dad" had died in pain because someone stabbed him, he died on the road from blood lose and no one cared for him! I felt so happy that I went out and got drunk and maybe high I still don't remember. Then I went to MIT and I met a little girl that had the same problem with her mum AND dad, and I adopted her. Then at the age of 19 I got claimed at the summer that Stella got also claimed! Even she was a daughter of Dimitra she called me mum and Lady Dimitra approved me and congratulated me for what I did. After that day I decide to have my eyes and ears open for new demigods or troubled kids mortal or not! I was a kid of the Big Three just like Thalia, the legendary girl I saw with my own eyes dying for a her friends and a traitor! I was too late to do anything to save her!

I got a brother named Percy Jackson and he was an amazing kid! We went on a quest together with Annabeth and Grover and we won!

The next year we got also another brother, Tyson, he is a Cyclops! He helped us to save Thalia's tree and then we took Thalia back! My daughter died because a demigod traitor tried to shoot an arrow to Grover while we fought on the island and she got in the way and got shot! The look on Luke face made me so angry I threw him away with water, he was smirking! THE ASSHOLE was smirking and killed my daughter, my 14 years old daughter! She hadn't even lived two years of the demigod life and she died.

Thankfully I had my friends that had my back! Laurel, Lewis, my brothers, the kids at Camp and Detective Launce. They kept me sane and occupied with their own problems and I didn't had time to think.

Then I met Oliver Queen and John Diggles and my life became more dangerous if that was possible! At the winter I was helping the Vigilante kill criminals and bring justice and the summer I was killing monsters, training demigods and going on deadly quests! The celebrations I used to pass them with Percy's family the first week and the second with my family at Camp.

Oliver and Diggles became my third family, there I used my knowledge for things, good thing I didn't had a lot of dyslexia but my ADHD was so high sometimes I thought I might explode. Everything seemed perfect till Sara came back, not that I hate the girl but Laurel's mental and physical health drift farther away! And Chiron was concerned even Lord Ares visited me once and told me that Laurel tried to kill herself and he begged me to try bring her back to her old self, the warrior and survivor. She might not be a Hero of Olympus like me but she went to her own little but still equal important and deadly quests.

It would be shame to throw that away. All the newbies had her as role model because she wanted to bring everyone to justice and how she handles serious situations, she used to handle them calmly and wise.

I tried and I still do but things aren't as easy as they were the first time but she is getting there. Nine months ago I was helping Laurel throw all the alcoholic drinks and pills away we got a call and it was my brother, Percy, telling us that his mum was expecting a child! Those news made me happy and Laurel decide to try hard to stay sober so she could meet the kid and be part of her/his life.

After that she had nine months to get high or drink or even committee suicide, Oliver was surprised at first he was curios to find out what put Laurel back on track and I was barely keeping myself from smirking or laughing and telling him that it was my brother's upcoming sister. He also thought she found a boyfriend and once he caught Laurel and Lewis hugging each other and he said:

_Oliver: She chose a guy with handles? Unbelievable! But I'm happy for her!_

Lewis that period was going to celebrate the first year of marriage to his lovely wife Maria, she was older half sister of Stella, but what we didn't knew was that they were dating since they were 15 years old!

I on the other hand I haven't date or being in love with anyone since I was 11 years old and now I'm 22 years old! I'm still afraid.

Now I'm in the car with a cranky Lewis and a tired Laurel, going to New York! In 12 hours exactly is the due date of Aunt Sally's! I'm beyond excited and my adrenaline is running so high that I think if Laurel asks to drive I won't be able to stay still or I will talk nonstop!

Every since we left Starling City it's a motorbike that following us! I'm don't who he or she is but I pray to the Gods not to be one of those men they used to beat me when I was younger, the police had told us my "dad" was a criminal and his gang was still out to get me so that's why I was staying at camp for the first years and I was attending school via Computer. Suddenly I remembered that Oliver used to have the same motorbike as the guy! Then I contact one and two and I had told the truth to Sara and Oliver! They were following us! Asshole! First he didn't believe me and now he is following me?

Unbelievable! Suddenly my phone rang but then I saw a hellhound!

Me: Laurel! Lewis! I screamed and threw the car and we got out Laurel got her sword and shield out and Lewis he little knives and I got my sword and shield out.

I saw the hellhound looked at us and attacked us. Lewis stabbed it and I rolled under it. Laurel though got thrown on Oliver, she cursed in Greek and run to us.

Laurel: I think Felicity you should use your dad's power! She said as she looked at me and then a confused Oliver.

Me: On it! I felt a twist in my guts and then all the earth start moving suddenly I bend down and hit with my fist the earth and opened in two, the hellhound fell in the earth and I said:

Me: Have an unsafe trip to Tartarus! And then with another twist of my hand the earth closed like nothing had happened.

Lewis: Okay girls you seriously owe me a new knife and a car! When I turned I saw our car was without a scratch!

Laurel: Not possible, you wrecked the car! She exclaimed and we ran to the side and with one voice said:

All: Lord Apollo! We exclaimed and smiled to the car and the poem written in a paper.

Me: My Godly cousin seriously likes me and my brothers! He gave advice to Percy how to save Artemis and he healed me before we arrived at New York.

Laurel: That's why all the cuts and bruises disappeared from your body like your monster of a step dad didn't do anything!

Me: He did in here, though. I said and pressed my hand in my heart and I had tears in my eyes and they hugged me.

We broke our little heart to heart conversation by Oliver clearing his throat.

Oliver: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOUR STEP DAD? HOW DID YOU OPEN THE EARTH AND THEN CLOSE IT?

Laurel: Oh! Gods! He acts just like Percy acted when he woke up in the infirmary. Oliver! It's not the time! Get your bike and go home!

Lewis: Guys! We need to go! Sally's due date is in less than 11 hours!

Laurel: I'm driving! You need to take some sleep! Both of you! She ordered to us and then glared at Oliver and made me and Lewis smirk.

When we sit in the car I sighed and said: He won't go back to Starling City.

Laurel: Of course he won't! He is Oliver! Arrogant ass and very curious!

Lewis: I'm deeply offended! Because a guy cares for a girl much more that make you act like a cave man doesn't make you arrogant! But it makes you possessive! And clearly not an ass! He is like a lion he wants to mark his territory! He said with a face like a know it all he is!

Me: So I'm like a piece of land he got to claim? Well that's make me feel better! I answered sarcastically and lied my head to the window and try to get some sleep.

This is going to be HARD! Oliver is going to find out soon or later….

_**So? What do you think? Review and tell me! CHeck out my other stories!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I think i'm on a roll today...nope just put my butt down and i updated! I'm sorry for the delay for all my stories but life got in the middle...**_

_**I hope you like it! Oh! Also go check out my other stories!**_

_**Shoutout for Chapter 1:**_

_**Guest: Thank you! And the next chapter will be with Oliver finding out! I hope you like this one!**_

_**Thank you guys for the 8 follows and the 6 favorites! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Family !**_

_**Chapter 02: Road Trip**_

**Oliver POV**

After the car accident Laurel told me to go back to Starling City but I was so shocked to listen to them!

Lewis guy is half goat! Laurel and Felicity are some kind of warriors and Felicity was abused by her step dad!

Laurel and Lewis are better friends than me and Diggs are.

She lied to us! They lied to me and Sara and Diggs!

Why?

What was that monster? Why Laurel didn't winced when the monster threw her on me? Why Felicity, Lewis and Laurel act like it's a routine for them? Who is Stella and Luke really?

I have to find out! No! I'm not going back home!

Those were the thoughts that were running through my head all the way to the Big Apple (New York).

I never lost sight of the car. Suddenly my phone rang and it was Diggs, I had give him a brief explanation of what I saw and he went to Felicity's house to search for more information on the subject and probably he had found something. I pulled over for a brief second to put the phone on speaker and then continue to drive.

Me: What did you find Diggles? I asked him concentrate to the road.

Diggles: Well, Luke was a student of hers in archer and sword fighting in Camp Half Blood and then Stella Smoak was her daughter, she died at 14 years old by an arrow in her heart and she fell of a cliff in an island that I don't know the name. The arrow was thrown by Luke and it was meant for another kid named Grover but Stella saved him, all that was written in her diary. Oliver, I think she is in danger. He sounded like he was reading the information from a book and then he said with a sad tone that Felicity might be in danger.

Me: Felicity had a daughter? And she was 14 years old? How many years ago? I asked trying to process of the information I had just learnt.

Diggles: Four years ago. Can the island be Lain Yu? Diggs sounded more scared.

Me: I don't know, Diggs. I'll keep you updated, okay? Bye! I said with a sigh as I reduce the speed so I can take a turn to the right.

He said goodbye and then I was lost in my thoughts. Did Felicity had been the island I was for five years? If that happen four years ago it must been the first year I was there! It must be!

What if it was another island? They are thousands of other islands on Earth!

Because my thoughts were haunting me I decide to put some music on, I open the radio and start listen to Morning Parade- Speechless.

It was exactly how I felt. Speechless.

For the next hours I was concentrated on the road and not thinking of anything.

**Lewis POV**

Felicity was sleeping, something we don't get to see often. She is my best friend. My only friend except Laurel that I can call family. My adopted parents found out about me being a half goat and call me a monster and kicked me out.

Years I thought that my life won't go back to normal on track but now I see I'm wrong. My life is perfect now. I have my lovely wife, Maria, my best friends Felicity and Laurel by my side and my friends/siblings to keep me sane or at least to a brighter place and not the dark place for years I've been living in. Grover, one of my siblings, saw me as a role model, so when he left to go to protect Percy I wished him good luck and Felicity told him that if he needed back up she was available to help, she was dying to go out of the Camp Boarders but she was afraid…for years she was looking over her shoulder and she was so keen on learning self defense that Chiron thought that she might be Ares' daughter…but he was wrong….we were wrong…I used to think that Felicity was Athena's child…well we were far more wrong…she is a daughter of Poseidon!

I very brave daughter of Poseidon. I remember her one day she was angry at Oliver…for sleeping with Sara and she wore her usual outfit, not the geeky self, the more badass, blue jeans and white t-shirt and her black angle boots and her black leather jacket that Annabeth gave her for her birthday when she came with Stella.

She called me and Maria out because she knew Laurel was busy doing yoga and we went to a concert of her favourite band The Heavy and afterwards we killed some monster that tried to kill us…that's way the Felicity Smoak I know takes her anger out.

Laurel: Hey! What are you thinking? She asked as she looked me through the mirror, she shook me out of my thoughts that way.

Me: Felicity and how well we know her and how well Oliver does. I answered truthfully. Laurel smiled and glanced at Felicity who was sleeping peacefully. She always slept without nightmares when she was in a car or any moving vehicle.

Laurel: Oliver doesn't know anything about her, maybe small things but that doesn't count. He doesn't know what our girl has gone through. He just didn't care much to ask, I think. She said with a frown shadowing her face.

I never liked that Laurel and Felicity had fallen for the same guy only five years difference, yes he might was punished by the Gods without his knowledge but he still was a player, not to many girls but with those two. He cares for them and that's fine by me because I do too but he loves both of them and he doesn't have the courage to be a man and chose!

I remember when Maria was kidnapped by Luke's soldiers aka demigod traitors, I couldn't eat or sleep for months and when me and Laurel with some other demigods sneak out of Camp to find her I almost died because I wasn't strong enough to kill the monsters on our way and then the guards but when I did and I found her laid on the ground full scars and blood a part of me was ripped out of my heart. Oliver used Felicity's heart so he can defeat Slade if though it was Felicity's idea but if he knew her better he should have declined it, Felicity needed years to come to a place to trust other people especially men, and I'm glad I was the first one that she chose to trust. But still used her! That's awful!

Laurel: Earth to Lewis! Laurel shook me again from my thoughts.

Me: Yes? I asked her as I looked at her through the mirror and she was smirking.

Laurel: I was asking if we have time to stop so I can refill the car and take a pee break. She said smiling at my dumbfounded face.

Stupid ADHD!

Me: Well…we can for 15 minutes but we don't have to use them all. I said as I glanced at my watch. We had ten more hours till Sally's due but three hours till we reach New York and two more with the traffic to get to Sally's house and then three more to go to the hospital…oh Gods!

Why New York had to be so invested with traffic?

Laurel: Got it Captain! She tease me as she turned to the left where it had a Gas Station.

Suddenly Felicity jolt awake and run out the car screaming that she needed to pee and me and Laurel laughed and shook our heads.

Classic till the end….Seaweed Brain 2.0.

Laurel: I'm going to buy some sandwich, okay refill the tank please. She said as she walked to the shop. Suddenly my phone rang and it was Percy.

Me: Hey! What's up? I asked as I finished filling the tank.

Percy: I just checking on you, guys. How much road have you left? He asked and I could hear he was nervous.

Me: Three hours till we pass New York's boarders but two till your house, so five hours tops. It's my turn to drive now. I said as I handed the money to the guy that was outside and wore the same uniform with the shop's logo on.

Percy: Why so long? He asked and I could hear he was tapping something on the table. WOW! He is nervous.

Me: We had a little run in with a monster. I whispered close to the phone so no one hear me and think that I'm out of my mind.

Percy: Okay, Maria though arrived yesterday with the train. She is here with me, do you want to talk to her? He asked and I could hear the smile.

Me: Yes. I answered like a boy that they give him free candy.

Maria: Hey, babe! How are you guys? The road was safe? How long do you need till you arrive? She shoot me with questions. I just smiled at her voice.

Me: Don't worry, baby. We will be here in five hours. We had one monster attack but no problem. I told her as I caught my reflection on the window and I saw I was smiling like a fool, that's what I love about my wife, she cares about me and just hearing her voice makes me smile like a love stuck teenager.

Laurel: I'm done! Where is Felicity? Who is on the phone? She asked as I turned to see her and her embrace with chips, sandwich and chocolate and waters and some kind frizzy drink. Didn't she thought to put them in a plastic bag?

Me: It's Maria and Percy. And what did you bought? And I don't know where Feli…

Felicity: I'm here! WOW! That was too much…well you know….who is on the phone? And Laurel did you bought the whole shop? She asked and I saw that now she was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants with NIKE trainers and not skinny jeans and a tight blue blouse with angle boots.

Laurel: I thought we might get hungry and we don't have time for more stops if we want to be on time. She shrugged as she tried to open her door but she failed and everything fell down and Felicity run to help her.

After we got in the car we start driving I start eating with Felicity while Laurel drank her drink. We were quiet Felicity was lost in her thoughts, I was enjoying my sandwich and the radio's program while Laurel was concentrated at driving.

I hope we get there on time.

_**So? What do you think? Next chapter will be Sally giving birth and the girls going to Camp and Oliver finding them...how do you think will happen though?**_

_**Check out my other stories and review!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**-Vicky**_


End file.
